Magical Case Histories
by joreth
Summary: Crossover z serialem Case Histories. Wojna się skończyła. Voldemort zginął. Jego córka, wygnana z magicznego świata pracuje jako detektyw w policji w Edynburgu. Gdy w magicznym świecie zaczynają ginąć młode uczennice a trop prowadzi do byłego śmierciożercy Lucjusza Malfoya, Sapire "Ruby" Riddle zostaje poproszona o pomoc w zamian za zwrot magii.


Nareszcie w domu. Po kilku dniach nieustannego ganiania za podejrzanym o morderstwo, mogłam w końcu usiąść i odpocząć. Weszłam do mojego małego, służbowego mieszkanka. Niby mogłam sobie pozwolić na coś większego i tak jakby bardziej mojego, ale nie potrzebowałam tego. Wolałam mieszkać w tym niewielkim i jakby nie patrzeć obarczonym tymczasowością mieszkaniu, które wielkością odpowiadało mojej niegdysiejszej garderobie. Mały salon, sypialnia, gdzie mieściło się jedynie łóżko z komodą i coś, co ktoś w przypływie weny nazwał szumnie kuchnią.

Ile już lat tak mieszkam? Z dala od wszystkiego, co było kiedyś dla mnie ważne, co było całym moim życiem. Pokręciłam głową, odpędzając szybko niepożądane myśli. Nurzanie się w przeszłości nie było czymś, czego mi było trzeba. Teraz potrzebowałam kawy, fajki i snu. Dokładnie w takiej kolejności. Zdjęłam swoją skórzaną kurtkę, odrzucając ją niedbale na fotel. Przez dwa dni nie będę sierżantem policji, a zwykłą zmęczoną długim śledztwem kobietą. Odpięłam broń i odznakę i odłożyłam ją na półkę, tuż obok mojej wiązowej różdżki.

- Było minęło – szepnęłam, dotykając palcami tego kawałka drewna. Jeszcze siedem lat temu, to drewienko zareagowałoby niemal radośnie na taki dotyk. Teraz było głuche. Zupełnie martwe pod moim dotykiem. Zamknęłam szybko umysł na wspomnienia i poczłapałam do kuchni. Tam zrobiłam sobie mocną jak cholera kawę. Z szuflady wygrzebałam dawno zapomnianą paczkę papierosów i odpaliłam jednego. Tego mugolskiego nałogu 'nabawiłam' się jeszcze w czarodziejskim świecie. Nie wiem dokładnie kiedy zapaliłam pierwszego papierosa. Pewna jestem, że zrobiłam to w ramach buntu. Chciałam koniecznie pokazać, że mam gdzieś to całe czystokrwiste gadanie. Nie obchodziło mnie to wtedy i nie interesuje mnie to teraz.

Z kawą i papierosem siadłam na kanapie i zamruczałam zadowolona. Mogłam się już odprężać. Cudowne uczucie. Te dwa dni nie musiałam nic robić.

Nie długo było mi się jednak dane cieszyć ciszą i spokojem. Do drzwi rozległo się głośne pukanie. Nie chciałam wstawać i otwierać. Może nieproszony gość sobie pójdzie jak go zignoruję. Jak na złość, nieznajomy nie odpuszczał, a pukanie robiło się coraz bardziej natarczywe. Warknęłam pod nosem zwlekając się z kanapy.

- Przecież mówiłam, żeby... - zaczęłam mówić otwierając jednocześnie drzwi. Z powodu szoku nie byłam jednak w stanie dokończyć zdania. Przede mną stały osoby, jakich najmniej bym się spodziewała tam zastać.

- Czy możemy wejść panno Riddle? - zapytał wysoki mężczyzna ubrany we fiołkową szatę, która dla postronnych mogłaby uchodzić za zbyt strojną męską koszulę nocną. Całkiem skołowana wpuściłam gości do domu i posadziłam w salonie. Uczucie szoku nie chciało minąć.

- Zanim zaczniemy rozmawiać, transmutujcie ubrania - odezwałam się po chwili milczenia. - Spodziewam się gości - skłamałam w tym momencie. Nie oczekiwałam nikogo, a jedyny znajomy, który mógł mnie nawiedzić był na urlopie i z tego co wiedziałam, spędzał te dni z córką. Dwójka czarodziei posłusznie wykonała moją prośbę. Ich niezwykłe szaty zamieniły się w typowe, mugolskie ubrania.

- Panno Riddle - zaczął mówić mężczyzna.

- Proszę mi mówić po imieniu profesorze - odezwałam się.

- Dobrze... Saphire - zaczął ponownie. - Zdecydowaliśmy się ciebie odwiedzić z Minerwą, ponieważ mamy do ciebie pewną pilną sprawę - spojrzałam na siedzącą u boku Dumbledore'a moją dawną nauczycielkę transmutacji.

- Po pierwsze używam drugiego imienia, dyrektorze. A pod drugie jaka to sprawa? - zapytałam szybko. Chciałam ich wysłuchać jedynie przez grzeczność. Nie chciałam wiedzieć z czym do mnie przychodzą, a sądząc po tym, że to 'oni' akurat się pofatygowali do mnie, znaczyło, że działo się coś poważnego - Czyżby w końcu ministerstwo zdecydowało się zwrócić mi magię? - powiedziałam nie czekając na ich słowa.

To prawda, od siedmiu laty byłam charłakiem, całkowicie niezdolnym do wykrzesania z siebie nawet odrobiny magii. Co prawda, dwa lata po wyroku, uznano mnie za niewinną, jednak magii nie zwrócono dotychczas. Miałam być przykładem bezwzględnego traktowania popleczników Lorda Voldemorta, który miał nieszczęście być moim ojcem. Nikt z ministerstwa nie zadał sobie trudu, żeby sprawdzić, czy rzeczywiście i ja się do nich zaliczałam. Nie wzięli pod uwagę, że w bitwie o Hogwart walczyłam po stronie pieprzonego Zakonu. Najważniejsze było dla nich to, czyje lędźwia mnie spłodziły. Teraz obserwowałam jak na twarzach gości pojawia się konsternacja i zmieszanie. - I_ dobrze im tak - _pomyślałam.

- Musi nam pani pomóc - tym razem odezwała się McGonagall. - Jeden z czarodziei zaczyna za mocno ingerować w świat mugoli i obawiamy się, że może się to źle skończyć.

- Z całym szacunkiem, pani profesor... ale co mnie to obchodzi? - zapytałam. Zapaliłam kolejnego papierosa zaciągając się nim mocno. - Odeszłam z waszego świata na wasze życzenie przecież - mówiłam z denerwującym spokojem. - Dopóki nie zacznie ingerować w stopniu, który będzie wymagał interwencji miejscowej policji nie kiwnę palcem. Wasz świat nie jest już mój - podkreśliłam jeszcze na koniec.

Minerwa chciała jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale ręka Dumbledore'a na nadgarstku ją powstrzymała.

- Wiem, że Ministerstwo, jak i całe społeczeństwo magiczne, nie popisało się względem pani - głos dyrektora Hogwartu był niezwykle spokojny i wyważony - Niemniej jednak, musimy prosić panią o pomoc. Liczymy na nią Stello - dziad chyba specjalnie użył mojego drugiego imienia, jakim normalnie nie posługiwałam się za moich szkolnych czasów i jedynie nieliczni wiedzieli jak mam na drugie imię. Patrzyłam uważnie na mężczyznę. Starałam się wychwycić cokolwiek z jego postawy i mowy ciała. Widać było, że jest czymś mocno zestresowany.

- Okej, pozwolę wam przedstawić co to za sprawa - rozparłam się na kanapie. Jedną ręką sięgnęłam po swój telefon komórkowy. Czułam, że po ich wyjściu będę potrzebowała towarzystwa.

Na twarzy Dumboledore'a pojawił się nieznaczny uśmiech.

- Ostatnimi czasy, zaginęło w Hogwarcie kilka uczennic - zaczął mężczyzna - Biuro aurorów nie natrafiło jednak na żadne konkretne poszlaki. Udało im się jedynie stwierdzić, że ma to związek ze światem mugoli. Normalnie nie zawracalibyśmy pani tym głowy, ale kilka z tych dziewcząt pojawiło się z powrotem, zupełnie nie pamiętając niczego z okresu, kiedy nie było ich w szkole.

- Dla mnie sprawa jest jasna - odezwałam się. - Skoro aurorzy powiedzieli, że dziewczyny były w mugolskim świecie, to pewnie panny postanowiły sobie poszaleć wśród niemagicznych dyrektorze, a to w żaden sposób nie podciąga się pod moje kompetencje.

- Śmiem twierdzić inaczej Saph...- spojrzałam ostro na kobietę – Stello - ta poprawiła się od razu pod moim spojrzeniem.

- Dlaczego twierdzi pani inaczej, pani profesor? - zapytała uprzejmie.

- Trzy z tych młodych dziewczyn, wróciły do szkoły w ciąży

- Dalej nie widzę problemu. Toż to naturalne konsekwencje nieprzemyślanego seksu.

- Jedna z nich urodziła dziecko. Ma ono cechy dające nam przypuszczać, że ojcem może być ktoś, kogo znasz.

- Zamieniam się w słuch, pani profesor - nawet nie ukrywałam drwiny w głosie.

- Na Merlina Saph... znaczy Stello. To nie jest błaha sprawa. Szesnastolatka rodzi dziecko podczas roku szkolnego i umiera przy porodzie. Nie za sprawą komplikacji okołoporodowych, a za sprawą zmyślnej, czarnomagicznej klątwy.

- Skoro macie do czynienia z klątwą, to nic tu po mnie – odparłam. - Nie mam w sobie ani krztyny magii i nic nie jestem w stanie zrobić przeciwko komuś, kto nią dysponuje. Niech się zajmą tym aurorzy, a jak nie potrafią, to niech powtórzą sobie mugoloznawstwo i może ewentualnie wtedy poproszą mnie o pomoc. Droga oficjalną oczywiście. - Wstałam z kanapy uznając rozmowę za zakończoną.

Miałam w dupie ich problemy tak, jak oni mieli w dupie mnie po wojnie. Narażałam się dla nich, pomagałam Snape'owi szpiegować mojego ojca. Nie raz ratowałam im ich nędzne dupska, by ci na sam koniec sprzedali mnie Ministerstwu, a to potraktowało mnie, jakbym była moim ojcem. Nie docierało do nich, że nienawidziłam skurwysyna, może nawet bardziej niż oni. Miałam cholerny żal do nich za to wszystko, że mnie zostawili, że mi nie pomogli. -_I do kurwy nędzy mam prawo do tego żalu! - _krzyczałam w myślach. Moi goście nie podnieśli się z miejsca, zupełnie jakby nie zrozumieli mojej 'subtelnej' aluzji, że uważam rozmowę za zakończoną.

- Stello, proszę, przemyśl to jeszcze raz - dyrektor wlepiał we mnie swoje oczy. Myślał pewnie, że nie jestem odporna na jego miny. Może nimi czarować uczniów, ale nie mnie.

- Zwróćcie mi magię to się zastanowię - wyrzuciłam z siebie. Nie udało mi się do końca opanować głosu i dość dziwnie zabrzmiałam, usiłując krzyczeć i jednocześnie brzmieć spokojnie i poważnie. - Skoro mam walczyć przeciw magii, mam ją mieć z powrotem i chuj mnie obchodzi jak to zrobicie - patrzyłam na nich wściekle. Na moje słowa McGonagall wyjęła z niewielkiej torebki, jaką dopiero zauważyłam, że ma przy sobie, zieloną fiolkę. Postawiła ją na stole.

- Jak się zgodzisz - zaczęła mówić stara kocica - To magia zostanie ci zwrócona. W tej fiolce masz eliksir, który zwróci ci pełnię magii na kilka godzin - patrzyłam się jak zaczarowana na buteleczkę. Byłam jednak zbyt dumna, żeby to przyjąć. Myśleli, że dam radę się przekupić małą nędzną buteleczką - mieli cholerną rację. Byłam skłonna przystać na współpracę z nimi, byleby odzyskać magię.

- Macie mi dać kilka dawek, inaczej szukajcie pomocy gdzie indziej - odpowiedziałam poważnie.

- Nie możemy... - zaczęła mówić kobieta.

- Ależ możemy Minerwo - _Czyżby starca ruszyło sumienie i chciał się tak zrehabilitować?_ - Na razie mamy ze sobą jedną dawkę, a dostarczenie kolejnej może potrwać kilka dni.

- To wróćcie za kilka dni - powiedziałam od razu. - Nie ma eliksirów, nie ma mojej pomocy. - _W tym im nie ustąpię. To ja tu teraz rozdaję karty i jeśli chcą grać ze mną, muszą się dostosować do moich reguł._ - A teraz wybaczcie, ale jestem od ponad dwóch dób na nogach.

- Chodzi o to morderstwo młodej kobiety? - oczy dyrektora, gdy to mówił, nabrały niezdrowego wyglądu, zupełnie jak za czasów wojny, gdy wiedział coś, czego inni nawet się nie domyślali.

- Skąd pan to wie? - siadłam od razu na miejscu. Musiałam zapalić kolejnego papierosa. Gości nie częstowałam, nawet gdyby palili, nie miałam zamiaru dzielić się z nimi moimi fajkami. - Nie podawaliśmy tego do wiadomości publicznej.

- Ta kobieta to Martha Poppins, uczennica szóstego roku z Gryffindoru - zaczął mówić a widząc moją dziwną minę dodał - Była mugolaczką i jedną z zaginionych uczennic.

- Kurwa mać - nie hamowałam swojego języka. Nie w chwilach, kiedy byłam mocno zdenerwowana. - Niech mi pan jeszcze powie, że ten gościu, którego dzisiaj zabiłam podczas obławy, nie był jej zabójcą.

- Obawiam się, że niestety był - nienawidziłam, gdy ten stary cap miał wiedzę na temat, który bezpośrednio mnie dotyczył - Zadaje sobie pani teraz pewnie pytanie, skąd o tym wiemy.

- Nie, wie pan, ja uwielbiam żyć w niewiedzy - zadrwiłam.

- Jedna z wcześniejszych jego ofiar, powtarzała cały czas jego imię, tego podejrzanego, którego pani zabiła - mówił dalej mężczyzna - Bo mniemam, że pani dzisiejsza ofiara nazywała się Patrick Simons.

- Wie pan, że mogłabym pana teraz zatrzymać za to? - powiedziałam ostro. - Nie wiem w jaki sposób wszedł pan w posiadanie tych poufnych informacji.

- Dowiedziałem się tego od naszego biura aurorów - starzec mówił cały czas spokojnym tonem. A ja mogłabym przysiąc, że sprawia mu to teraz wszystko cholerną satysfakcję, że wie coś, czego nie wiem ja.

- To proście aurorów o pomoc - warknęłam wstając gwałtownie - Skoro oni wiedzą tak dużo, to na chuj wam moja pomoc?!

- W przeciwieństwie do nich, ty masz kompetencje, a przede wszystkich możliwość działania w świecie jugoli - McGonagall wtrąciła się do rozmowy - W tym przypadku świat magiczny i niemagiczny zbyt ściśle się przenikają, by do śledztwa dopuścić kogoś, kto nie zna realiów obu stron.

Zaczęłam chodzić zdenerwowana po salonie. Mój mózg zaczął działać na pełnych obrotach. Oni musieli wiedzieć jeszcze coś. Nie przyszliby przecież pochwalić się swoją wiedzą na temat mojego śledztwa. Gdzieś tutaj tkwił jakiś wredny kruczek i czułam, że bardzo nie spodoba mi się to, czego pewnie zaraz się dowiem.

- A teraz do rzeczy - zatrzymałam się naprzeciwko nich, nie siadałam jednak patrząc na gości z góry - Nie obrażajmy swojej inteligencji. Macie mi powiedzieć, po co tak naprawdę przyszliście. Bo na pewno nie po to, żeby omówić sprawę zaginięcia kilku uczennic i zabójstwa jednej przez mugola. Z tym poradzilibyście sobie swoimi środkami – mówiłam. - Jest jeszcze coś, albo też ktoś - moje spojrzenie zrobiło się bardzo przenikliwe.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Z takim mózgiem powinnaś być w Ravenclawie - powiedział niemal wesoło.

- Ale wylądowałam w Slytherinie - odburknęłam ucinając - Wie dyrektor, taka rodzinna tradycja - nie mogłam się powstrzymać, żeby tego nie dodać.

- Zgadłaś, mówiąc, że jest jeszcze ktoś - głos McGonagall wydawał się brzmieć rozsądniej niż gadanina dyrektora - Podejrzewamy kogoś, kto jest dość dobrze chroniony i kto pilnuje się zbyt mocno, żeby pozostawić po sobie ślady mimo wyraźnych podejrzeń.

- Kto? - zapytałam krótko

- Malfoy senior - odpowiedziała poważnie starsza czarownica.

Otworzyłam szeroko oczy.

- Chcecie mi powiedzieć, że ta ludzka kreatura, wywinęła się z Azkabanu i chodzi wolno? - ledwo powstrzymywałam głos. No szlag mnie teraz zaczął trafiać.

- Niestety tak - W tonie dyrektora nie było już zwyczajowej wesołości, jaka pobrzmiewała jeszcze chwilkę temu.

- To jest jedno wielkie kurwa mać! - prawie krzyknęłam. - To ja nadstawiałam się całą wojnę dla was, wystawiłam wam Bellatrix, powiedziałam o słabych stronach ojca, a wy mi mówicie, że ten pojeb chodzi wolno i ma magię?! – syknęłam. - Już teraz powinnam was wypierdolić za drzwi! I wierzcie, że gdybym mogła czarować, nie wyszlibyście o własnych siłach! - Moje zdenerwowanie sięgnęło zenitu. Goście jakby czując w jakim byłam stanie nie odzywali się prewencyjnie. W tej chwili byłabym w stanie nawet sięgnąć po służbową broń i zastrzelić ich na miejscu. Złapałam za telefon i poszłam do sypialni. Szybko wybrałam numer znajomego.

- Hej Jackson - odezwałam się.

- No hej Ruby, co tam? - usłyszałam po chwili w słuchawce głos mojego dobrego znajomego. On nigdy nie używał żadnego z moich imion. Kiedyś mi powiedział, że skoro tak bardzo ich nienawidzę, on nada mi inne. Stąd wzięła się nieszczęsna Ruby. Obecnie nikt na komisariacie nie mówił do mnie inaczej. Po pewnym czasie przestało mi to nawet przeszkadzać.

- Wiem, że masz teraz urlop... ale czy mógłbyś do mnie podjechać? - zapytałam starając brzmieć jak najbardziej spokojnie.

- Co się dzieje? - nie udało mi się go jednak zwieść.

- Pamiętasz, co ci kiedyś mówiłam o mojej przeszłości? - zapytałam nie oczekując jednak odpowiedzi - Właśnie mnie odwiedziła i chce mojej pomocy.

- Spoko, zaraz będę - odpowiedział mi szybko.

- Jeszcze jedno. Kup po drodze fajki i wino, a najlepiej coś mocniejszego.

- Miałaś rzucać.

- Spadaj. Sam palisz to mi nie gadaj - rozłączyłam się. Posiedziałam jeszcze chwilę sama, żeby się chociaż trochę uspokoić. Dopiero wtedy wróciłam do salonu. Siadłam naprzeciwko moich gości. Jak zdążyłam zauważyć, obsłużyli się sami moją herbatą.

- Nie krępujcie się - machnęłam ręką. - I dziękuje, że zrobiliście też i mi - dodałam.

- Chcielibyśmy wiedzieć, czy zdecydowałaś się nam pomóc? - odezwał się Dumbledore.

- Może na początku powinnam usłyszeć chociaż słowo przepraszam - powiedziałam chłodno. - Za te wszystkie lata, kiedy musiałam żyć bez magii. Za to, że po procesie zostawiono mnie bez żadnych środków na życie w całkiem obcym mieście - obserwowałam jak miny moich dawnych nauczycieli rzedną. - Za to, że pomogli mi nie ci, którym pomagałam, a ci których zdradziłam na wojnie. Mam wrażenie, że coś jest mocno nie tak z waszym poczuciem sprawiedliwości i honorem. Ale to tylko moje skromne zdanie. Zdanie charłaka z przymusu - dodałam jadowicie. Widziałam, że nie czują się dobrze z tym co słyszą. Nie obchodziło mnie to, czy ich ranię. Powinni cierpieć tak jak ja. Ciekawe czy oni potrafiliby się odnaleźć w sytuacji w jakiej mnie postawiono siedem lat temu?

- Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie będziemy w stanie cię należycie przeprosić - pierwsza po mojej tyradzie odezwała się McGonagall.

- Jak pani na to wpadła, pani profesor? - nie zamierzałam być dla nich miła. Limit bycia grzecznym wyczerpałam kilka lat temu. A skoro wtedy będąc miłą dla wszystkich oberwałam na koniec dość boleśnie, to może teraz, wznosząc się na wyżyny skurwysyństwa wyjdę lepiej w ogólnym rozrachunku.

- Możesz przestać taka być? - _Ocho, chyba już nie będzie dla mnie taka miła._

- Jaka mam nie być pani profesor? - nie wiem jak udawało mi się wymawiać jej stopień tak, jakby to była obelga.

- Taka napastliwa - odpowiedziała tamta.

- Chyba mam do tego prawo, prawda? - zagadnęłam uprzejmie. - To wy mnie wychujaliście po wojnie, a teraz przyłazicie i śmiecie mnie prosić o pomoc. - słodycz w moim głosie była wręcz porażająca.

- Minerwo, Stello... proszę was obie o spokój. Zachowujcie się dojrzale - do rozmowy włączył się nagle dyrektor. Widziałam, że McGonagall ciężko było przyjąć takie słowa dyrektora. Do tej kobiety miałam bardzo duży żal. Zawsze miałam ją za bardzo honorową i rozsądną kobietę. W trakcie mojego procesu, odmówiła składania zeznań, które mogły mnie wyratować i pozwoliłyby mi uniknąć utraty magii. Całe szczęście, że był to proces odwracalny. Inaczej chyba bym zamieniła się w jakiegoś zabójcę.

- Dobrze dyrektorze. Więc na czym według pana miałaby polegać moja pomoc wam? - postanowiłam wznieść się na wyżyny opanowania i pokazać, że z dwóch obecnych tutaj kobiet, to ja jestem tą dojrzalszą.

- Chcielibyśmy, żebyś postarała zbliżyć się jakoś do Lucjusza i znaleźć dowody jego winy - zaczął mówić spokojnie, ale i poważnie mężczyzna. Kiwnęłam głową na znak, że rozumiem. - Aurorzy mają bardzo dużo dowodów na udział pana Simonsa, mimo, że jest on mugolem. Wiemy, że współpracował z jakimś czarodziejem. Podejrzewamy, że jest to Lucjusz.

- Przepraszam, że wtrącę, ale czy mógłby pan nie wymawiać imienia tego skurwysyna przy mnie? Będę wiedziała, że mówi pan akurat o nim, bo jego syn aż tak sprytny jak tatuś nie jest.- Dumbledore tylko skinął głową.

- Jak już mówiłem, chciałbym, by pani się do niego zbliżyła. Nie wiemy czy panią pozna po tylu latach. Mniemam, że tak. Dlatego na czas spotkań z nim będzie miała pani zwróconą magię.

- Dlaczego tylko na czas spotkań z nim? - zapytałam od razu.

- Bo ministerstwo nie chce się zgodzić na więcej.

- To niech ministerstwo szuka sobie kogoś innego do tego - odparłam poważnie. - Mam się narażać bez odpowiedniego zabezpieczenia?

- Powiedz jej Albusie - wtrąciła nagle Minerwa.

- Co ma mi powiedzieć? - podchwyciłam szybko.

Dyrektor wyglądał jakby zbierał się w sobie. W końcu zaczął mówić.

- Ministerstwo nie wie o niczym - powiedział.

- No pięknie. - Zaczęłam się śmiać głośno. - Chcecie, żebym wam pomagała, ponownie narażała dla was swoją głowę i nawet nie mam pewności, że otrzymałabym to co mi obiecaliście w zamian za pomoc?

- To nie jest tak - odezwała się McGonagall.

-A jak? – zapytałam. - Z całym szacunkiem, ale wszystko mi tu śmierdzi. To wygląda tak, jakbym miała sprzątać czyjeś brudy. Cały czas nie potraficie się przyznać do swoich błędów. Liczycie, że kolejny raz nadstawię za was karku. Że będę ryzykować i narażać się, by potem znowu zostać z niczym? - obserwowałam jak każde z wypowiadanych przeze mnie słów rani starszego mężczyznę. Skoro jeszcze nie wyszli i dość dzielnie znosili moja 'gościnę', znaczyło, że bardzo im musi zależeć.

- Mogę złożyć wieczystą przysięgę, że otrzymasz swoją magię i zostaniesz zrehabilitowana w magicznej części świata - No to mnie zaskoczył teraz. Nie sądziłam, że aż tak mu zależy na tej sprawie.

- Pewnie wszystko ma zostać między nami jak podejrzewam. Bo gdyby było inaczej, to Ministerstwo już dawno działałoby w tej sprawie.

Minerwa wyglądała na równie zszokowaną co ja.

- Tak, najlepiej, gdyby to zostało między naszą trójką - odezwała się czarownica.

- Dobrze dyrektorze - spojrzałam prosto w jego oczy - zgadzam się wam pomóc, w zamian za moją magię i rehabilitację. Ale proszę nie liczyć, że wrócę na pewno. Jestem już dość mocno osadzona w tym świecie.

- W takim razie dlaczego chcesz odzyskać magię, skoro nie chcesz wracać? - zapytał mężczyzna.

- Bo to jest coś, co należy do mnie, a nie do was - powiedziałam ostro - moja magia wraca do mnie i koniec. Inaczej szukajcie innego frajera do sprzątania po was tego szamba co sobie narobiliście. Trzeba było zabrać magię Malfoyowi to mielibyście spokój, a te uczennice nie byłyby teraz poszkodowane. - Widziałam jak Minerwa jest na granicy wybuchu. Wiedziałam, że miała duże wyrzuty sumienia w związku z całą moją sprawą. Nie miałam jej jednak zamiaru ułatwiać odkupienia win. Niech pocierpi chociaż w ułamku jak ja.

- Ja będę składał przysięgę, a Minerwa będzie jej gwarantem - Dumbledore nie zareagował na moje wcześniejsze słowa. Chyba nie chciał tego przedłużać. Wstał i wyciągnął w moją stronę prawą rękę.

- Chcę dodać pewien gwarant z mojej strony - powiedziałam nagle. - Chcę, żeby oprócz magii za mnie świadczyła krew. - Uśmiechnęłam się lekko pod nosem. Nie wiedziałam, jak przysięga zareagowałaby na mój brak magii, a krew jako dodatkowy gwarant zabezpieczała mnie bardziej. To w niej znajdowała się moja zablokowana magia - Bez tego możecie od razu wyjść - dodałam widząc, że oboje są mocno zaskoczeni moimi słowami.

- Dobrze, zgadzam się na dodatkowy gwarant z krwi - powiedział Dumbledore. Nie brzmiał już jak wesoły staruszek. - Za to masz poświęcić się temu zadaniu i dowiedzieć się wszystkiego jak najszybciej. - Uśmiechnęłam się na te słowa. Sięgnęłam po srebrny nożyk, jedną z niewielu moich 'pamiątek' po ojcu, jaki miałam schowany wraz z innymi moimi rzeczami ze świata magicznego. Zebrałam tam większość tych rzeczy, jakie wolno mi było zatrzymać, po tym jak zostałam wygnana ze świata magii. Nacięłam sobie oba kciuki i podałam nożyk mężczyźnie. Obserwowałam jak ten wzdryga się lekko biorąc go do rąk. Czułam niejaką satysfakcję, że do tej przysięgi użyjemy noża, jakiego do podobnych rzeczy używał Voldemort. Gdy połączyliśmy nasze dłonie i zmieszaliśmy naszą krew, poczułam coś, czego nie czułam od lat. Delikatnie mrowienie, tak charakterystyczne, od rozchodzenia się magii po organizmie.

- Czy przysięgasz Albusie, że po wykonanym zadaniu zwrócisz mi magię? – pytałam.

- Przysięgam.

- Czy przysięgasz zrehabilitować mnie, w oczach innych czarodziei?

- Przysięgam.

- Czy przysięgasz, że na czas wykonywania zadania, będziesz mi zwracał magię?

- Przysięgam. - powiedział, chociaż widać było, że nie miał za bardzo na to ochoty. Po chwili nasze dłonie złączyły złote sznury, który następnie wniknęły w skórę. Przeszedł mnie dreszcz. Czułam jak magia przysięgi wchłania się we mnie.

- To kiedy dostarczycie mi kolejne fiolki z eliksirem? - zapytałam wesoło.

- Kiedy będzie trzeba - odpowiedziała Minerwa. Jak ja lubiłam denerwować tą kobietę. Chciałam jeszcze się coś zapytać, gdy do drzwi rozległo się pukanie. Nie mówiąc nic poszłam otworzyć drzwi. Stał za nimi mój znajomy z komisariatu, Jackson Brodie. Przystojny brunet z zawadiackim spojrzeniem w swoich niebieskich oczach.

- Kupiłem dobrą whisky i fajki jak chciałaś - powiedział. Otworzyłam szerzej drzwi, wpuszczając go do środka.

- Ostrzegam, że mam gości - szepnęłam tak, by tylko on słyszał - Zaraz się zbierają, to potem ci wszystko wyjaśnię. - Zaprowadziłam go do salonu.

- Minerwo, Albusie, to mój kolega z pracy - zwróciłam się do dwójki starszych czarodziei. - Jackson, to moi... - tu zastanowiłam się jak ich mu przedstawić - To moi nauczyciele ze szkoły. Właśnie mieli wychodzić - dodałam, nie chcąc by Jackson poznał ich bliżej. - Poczekaj na mnie i rozlej whisky, ja odprowadzę gości do drzwi. - Wyprowadziłam Albusa i Minerwę do przedpokoju.

- Kiedy mam się spodziewać jakiś wskazówek? - zapytałam szybko. - Czy mam zacząć działać sama?

- Jutro dostaniesz sową paczkę. W niej będą wytyczne i wszystko co mamy na Malfoya.

- Dorzućcie też kolejny eliksir z magią - uśmiechnęłam się słodko.

Dumbledore spojrzał na mnie od razu.

- Nie trzeba było przysięgać - wiedziałam, że magia przysięgi zmusi go do dostarczenia mi eliksiru. Nawet on nie mógł się jej przeciwstawić.

Pożegnali się ze mną bez słowa. Odczekałam chwilę, aż usłyszałam odgłos teleportacji. Dopiero wtedy wróciłam do salonu. Jackson siedział już na swoim ulubionym fotelu ze szklaneczką whisky.

- Kim oni byli na serio? - zapytał. Siadłam naprzeciwko niego i wzięłam do rąk swoją porcję alkoholu. Westchnęłam ciężko zbierając myśli. Co prawda kiedyś wspomniałam mu kim kiedyś byłam. Powinien to przyjąć normalnie, bo z tego co się sama zdążyłam zorientować, jego matka pochodziła z magicznej rodziny, z której została wygnana, gdy okazała się charłakiem. Sam Jackson nie wykazywał żadnych magicznych zdolności. Przyjmował do siebie istnienie magii, ale nie przepadał za rozmowami o niej, z wiadomych względów.

- To byli, na serio, moi nauczyciele z mojej dawnej szkoły - zaczęłam mówić. - Poprosili mnie o pomoc w pewnej sprawie w zamian za ... za zwrócenie mi magii.

- Chcesz tam wrócić? - zapytał od razu - Do tamtego świata?

- Nie wiem - odpowiedziałam szczerze. - Nie myślałam nad tym jeszcze. Na razie jestem na etapie przyswajania do siebie wszystkiego co się dowiedziałam - mówiłam spokojnie. Przy nim jakoś zawsze się uspokajałam. Dobrze się z nim milczało jak i rozmawiało. Nigdy nie naciskał, pozwalając mi się wygadać. - Wiesz, że to ma trochę wspólnego z moją sprawą Simonsa - podniosłam na niego spojrzenie.

- Simonsa… tego mordercy co go zabiłaś? – zapytał.

- Dokładnie tego - upiłam łyka. Rzeczywiście kupił dobry alkohol - Dawaj fajki. Muszę zapalić zanim powiem resztę. - Mężczyzna rzucił mi paczkę, w której brakowało dwóch papierosów - widzę, że już się obsłużyłeś - zaśmiałam się cicho.

- Jesteś jedyną osobą, która mnie nie opierdala za palenie.

- Jestem tą, która ciebie bezczelnie opala - pokazałam mu język jak mała dziewczynka.

- To jak ta twoja sprawa ma się do odwiedzin tej dwójki?

- Ta młoda laska to Martha Poppins. Uczennica z mojej dawnej szkoły. Dziewczyna miała nie 19 jak myśleliśmy, a 16 lat - mówiłam paląc spokojnie. - Podobno też, nie jest pierwszą ofiarą, a Simons nie działał sam - te informacje wywołały spore zdziwienie u Jacksona.

- Jak nie działał sam? Ktoś mu to zlecił czy coś?

- Nie mam pojęcia właśnie. Muszę się tego dowiedzieć w zamian za moją magię. Podobno jakiś czarodziej macza w tym palce. Znaczy, nie jakiś a niejaki Malfoy - szybko się poprawiłam. - Niezła kanalia i popierdoleniec – mówiłam. - P_oza tym, niezły przystojniak - _dodałam w myślach.

- To całkiem zmieni wyniki śledztwa

- Nie chcę nic zmieniać w 'naszym' śledztwie. Jak niby wytłumaczę komisarzowi, że główny podejrzany to mag z przerostem ego? – zapytałam.

- Byłoby ci ciężko to zrobić - odparł z uśmiechem mój znajomy. Czy on musiał się uśmiechać w taki sposób, że aż miękły mi kolana? Cała jego twarz rozjaśniała się wtedy, a w kącikach ust pojawiały się zabawne dołeczki. Gdyby nie nasze relacje, już dawno próbowałabym go poderwać. Tak jednak nie chciałam psuć tego kumplowskiego układu, jaki był między nami. Wiedziałam, że jedno pójście do łóżka i wszystko się spierdoli. A chciałam tego uniknąć. Dobrze jest jak jest i nie trzeba psuć. Oboje wiedzieliśmy, że możemy na sobie polegać.

Gdy rozwodził się z żoną, to ja siedziałam z nim w domu i znosiłam wahania nastrojów i jego humory. Kiedy ja miałam gorszy dzień, od razu pojawiał się u mnie z fajkami i winem. Dla postronnego widza, to co było między nami, mogło wyglądać na romans. Byliśmy blisko, ale brakowało w naszej relacji jakiegokolwiek erotyzmu. O pożądaniu nie mówię, bo to czasami się pojawiało. Było jednak skutecznie zduszane w zarodku. Brodie, był dla mnie, na początku mojej kariery w policji, kimś na kształt mentora. Pomógł mi się zaaklimatyzować w Edynburgu, do którego sam przybył niewiele wcześniej. On jako pierwszy i w sumie jedyny, znał prawdę o moim pochodzeniu. Nie wyśmiał w żaden sposób mojej nieporadności w zderzeniu z mugolską rzeczywistością. Może to za sprawą matki charłaka, czy też tego czegoś ciepłego w jego wnętrzu.

- Wiesz, że możesz na mnie zawsze polegać. Nawet w tej magicznej sprawie - dodał rozlewając kolejną porcję alkoholu.

- Wiem. I za to cię kocham - puściłam mu oczko, śmiejąc się przy tym wesoło.

- Tylko mnie nie podrywaj.

- Nie śmiałabym.

- Ja myślę - dodał na pozór poważnie. Jego oczy jednak śmiały się z naszej małej konwersacji.

Przesiedzieliśmy w salonie, prawie do rana, zerując przy tym całą flaszkę. Dużo przy tym rozmawialiśmy o mojej przeszłości. Opowiedziałam mu o moim ojcu. Teraz nieco bardziej szczegółowo. Mówiłam o pierwszej wojnie z Voldemortem, którą pamiętam prawie jak przez mgłę. Byłam wtedy zbyt mała, by kojarzyć wszystkie fakty. Mówiłam o nauce w Hogwarcie, gdzie musiałam uczęszczać pod nazwiskiem mojej matki, a i tak wszyscy wiedzieli kim był mój ojciec. Dowiedział się też, skąd znam Malfoya i dlaczego tak nienawidzę tego mężczyzny. Poparł moje zdanie o nim, jako o człowieku bez honoru, który dla pomnożenia swojego majątku i władzy, jest w stanie zaprzedać się diabłu, czy w tym przypadku mojemu ojcu, który za diabła mógł spokojnie uchodzić.

W końcu, tak koło 4 rano, wstałam lekko zawiana z kanapy i przeciągnęłam się strzelając przy tym kośćmi.

- Dasz sobie radę z wyrkiem czy ci pościelić? - zapytałam ziewając niemiłosiernie

- Dam radę - powiedział. Widziałam po nim, że jest już mocno śpiący. Kiwnęłam głową.

- Oki, to ja spadam spać do siebie w barłóg - Machnęłam mu ręką na dobranoc i poczłapałam zaspana do malutkiej sypialni. Tam zakopałam się w samej bieliźnie w pościel i po chwili już spałam.

Rano obudziły mnie dziwne dźwięki. Coś usilnie waliło w szybę w moim oknie. Na wpół śpiąca otworzyłam jedno oko i spojrzałam w stronę okna. Za nim, na parapecie siedziała spora sowa śnieżna. W dziobie trzymała jaką paczuszkę i pergamin. Biorąc to za sen zignorowałam pierzastego gościa. Odwróciłam się na drugi bok i szczelniej zawinęłam w kołdrę.

- Co sowa robi za twoim oknem? - głos Brodiego rozbudził mnie nieco mocniej.

- Wygoń ją - zamarudziłam spod kołdry. Mój znajomy całkowicie mnie ignorując, przyklęknął na łóżku i nachylił się nade mną, by otworzyć okno, które znajdowało się nad łóżkiem. Ten moment wybrałam, by otworzyć oczy. Poczułam, że się rumienię. Smakowicie umięśniony tors mężczyzny znajdował się centralnie naprzeciwko mojej twarzy. Wystarczyło wyciągnąć dłoń i dotknąć tych mięśni. Poczuć ich grę pod opuszkami. Szybko skarciłam się za takie myśli.

- Czy ja ciebie zapraszałam do łóżka? - zagadnęłam odsuwając się dyskretnie pod ścianę.

- Sowę ci wpuszczam, nie marudź - absurdalność tego zdania wywołała niekontrolowany napad śmiechu z mojej strony.

- Sowę... mi wpuszcza - śmiałam się jak szalona. Nie mogłam się wcale uspokoić.

- Co ja mam z nią zrobić? - Jackson patrzył na mnie jak na wariatkę.

- Wpuść ją - trzymałam się za brzuch. Usiadłam na łóżku i otarłam łzy z oczu. Udało mi się nieco uspokoić, więc mogłam odwiązać paczuszki. Sowa nie czekając na poczęstunek odleciała jak najszybciej. - To moja pierwsza sowa od lat - powiedziałam. Siadłam po turecku na łóżku, nie przejmując się, że mam na sobie jedynie bieliznę. Rozpieczętowałam list, zrywając pieczęć Dumbledore'a.

„ _Droga Stello_

_W paczce przesyłam Ci rzeczy, jakie powinny być Ci pomocne, przy wykonywaniu zadania. Minerwa dorzuciła też coś od siebie. Oboje szczerze życzymy Ci powodzenia._

_Z wyrazami szacunku_

_A.W.B Dumbledore"_


End file.
